


It Started With A Mistake

by Emosama6218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Levi, Eren is dressed like a female, M/M, Smut, Submissive Eren, yandere levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emosama6218/pseuds/Emosama6218
Summary: When the annoying Hange realizes Levi actually found someone attractive, she makes a plan.And we all know what her plans are like.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i know I'm not a very good author, but I hope you enjoy. Please, tell me if there's anything I need to improve. It would be appreciated!

“What can I get you today?” I pulled out a notepad and a pen, throwing a forced smile. I had five minutes left on my shift and ten new customers had just walked in. One of them, a crazy looking woman with goggle-like glasses, smiles back.

“What’s your special today?” She asks.

“It’s Samgyeopsal.” The man sitting next to her scoffs. I look at him, entranced. He has black hair, smooth, silver eyes, and a body any pro wrestler would kill for.

“Hange, why didn’t you tell me this was a fucking Asian place?” His voice is deep and seductive. The woman spoken to turns towards him with a pout, saying something I couldn’t hear. He just scoffs again and rolls his eyes. Hange turns back towards me.

“We will all get the special.”

“All of you?” The ebony haired glares at me.

“That’s what she fucking said, isn’t it?” I flush and scribble down the order, quickly retreating into the kitchen.

“That a new order?” Jean leans over me, close to my face. I smirk.

“Nope, just felt like writing today’s special on a piece of paper and bringing it into the kitchen.” Jean rolls his eyes, grabs the paper, and strolls away.

“Hey, Jean?” He doesn’t turn towards me, but gives me a ‘yeah?’. “I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you tomorrow, horseface.” I run out before he can say anything back. Cool, night air touches my face and I sigh, pausing on the sidewalk.

“Why the fuck are you just standing in the middle of the goddamn sidewalk?” I spin around to come face to face with the raven male from earlier.

“Oh-uh...sorry...I was just-” He cuts me off with a hand to my mouth.

“You know, you have really nice eyes.” He leans in a bit closer. “I can’t tell if they’re green, or gold, or blue. So...unique.” I squirm away.

“Sorry, I, uh, I have to go.” I run towards my dorm.

 

-TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING-

 

Heavy knocking wakes me up. Groaning, I hop out of bed and open the door. The raven male from before is standing there, staring at my half-naked form. I blush.

“Let me put clothes on.” I slam the door. After throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green turtleneck, I reopen the door. He’s standing in the same position, but with a slightly more pissed off look. “I’m sorry, but...uh...how did you find out where I live?”

“Does that fucking matter?” I stare at him, surprised.

“Ummm...yes.” The male outside just rolls his eyes. An awkward silence fills the air.

“Well, are you going to let me in, or are you just waiting till I freeze to fucking death out here?” I step away from th doorway and wave him in. He sits down on the couch, glancing around before mumbling something about my house being clean.

“So….is there something you needed?”

“Why else would I fucking be here, brat? I have a proposition for you.” I blink.

“A what?” He sighs.

“I swear you really are deaf. I said I have a proposition for you.”

“And what might that be?” He smirks.

“You see, there is a ball coming up. My company is throwing it in honor of me finding a spouse.”

“And I’m involved...how?”

“There’s a slight problem. I don’t have a spouse.” Again, I blink.

“Why would they be celebrating something that’s not…”

“It’s one of my ‘friend’s’ fault. She ran around telling everyone that I had gotten a boyfriend.” I chuckle.

“And you want me to go around telling people it was a lie?” He gives me a frustrated look.

“Don’t assume things, dumbass. There’s something else I need you to do.” I wait while he contemplates how to say it. “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”


	2. Let's Take Another Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Levi being creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Levi's point of view to begin, but then switches to Hange's.

The boy stares at me, dumbfounded. His golden eyes widen slightly, and his plump lips part. He eventually manages to spit out a few words.

"I-I don't even know your name and I have a boyfriend already. I mean, as much as I would love to break up with him I can't because-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." I pull my hand away. "My name is Levi. Levi Ackerman. I work at Scouts. You know what that is, right" He thinks for a moment.

"Isn't it that really big company that sells weapons?"

"Good. You're not completely fucking stupid." The boy glares at me. "I already know everything about you, so I don't believe you need to introduce yourself, Eren. Now go break up with Jean and come back." Again, his jaw falls down in surprise.

"B-but how did you-" I throw my worst glare at him. The kid visibly shudders.

"Now." Eren bounces off the couch and runs around, throwing boots and a tan trench coat on. He then rushes out the door.

"This better fucking work Hange," I speak into the microphone attached to my blazer.

 

HANGE'S POV

 

I smile. Of course it'll work. Since when have one of my plans failed?

"Move in." We surround the boy.

"W-what are you guys-" Erwin presses the cloth to the kid's mouth. There's a bit of thrashing, but the kid eventually goes still. We throw his body in the car.

"Hange, go deliver the letters." I nod and sprint away. Our team had also made fake letters in Eren's handwriting, telling his family and friends not to look for him. I deposit them at the houses and rendezvous back at the car. I hop in.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!


End file.
